


Touchdown!

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP. NSFW. Oral all around. Bit o’ Edging. Hands everywhere. Smut-a-rama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Monday Night Football can be a little boring if you’re not into the game, but oh so much fun if you decide to play.~





	Touchdown!

The game was on and the boys were occupied with watching the tiny figures race across the screen. You honestly couldn’t give two shits about who just touched down what, but there was pizza and beer, so you made yourself comfortable on the sofa between Sam and Dean, staring blankly at the screen while you drank your brew. Occasional outbursts from either of the men made you laugh and shake your head as they screamed or cheered at the screen. No matter how many times you’d seen it happen, it never ceased to amuse you to see how into it they got. They carried on as if the players could hear their shouts and cheerleading. Boys will be boys.

After a while you got tired of trying to follow the back and forth of the game and put your beer down, lying down on the plush sofa and resting your head in Sam’s lap. He looked down with a smile and patted your head sweetly before yelling at the TV again. The game was no more interesting from this position, so you shifted onto your back and pulled out your phone, deciding to check your email. Your feet were bunched up and you stretched them out, accidentally kicking Dean in the ribs. He gave a quick moan and grabbed your bare feet, pulling them into his lap. You stretched out fully, lying happily between your friends and scrolled through your phone. All in all, not a terrible way to spend a Monday evening.

“Oh come on! What the hell kinda call is that?” Sam yelled above you, jumping forward to make sure the Ref heard him.

You jumped, startled, and almost fell off of him. “Dude! Relax!”

Sam sat back and pulled you closer, wrapping his right arm around your middle. “Sorry, Y/N/N.”

“Geeze, it’s just a game. You guys get way too into this,” you laughed.

“It’s exciting,” Dean argued.

“It’s… not,” you sighed and went back to your personal screen.

“We could make it a little more interesting,” he offered with a smirk.

You cocked an eyebrow and frowned back at him, “I doubt that very much.”

Dean shot a look to Sam, silently communicating his plans over your head. You couldn’t see Sam’s face, but you guessed his response when his left hand fell to your forehead, slowly smoothing your hair back in tender strokes. Dean turned back to the television, but his hands went to work as he began to massage your feet with firm, warm hands. Sam’s fingers swam through your hair as his other hand curled around your side, and soon you put your phone down and closed your eyes, floating away with a relaxing sigh.

“This could work,” you whispered, “I’m starting to like football.”

Dean chuckled and let his hands drift up over your ankles, his thick fingers slowly making their way up your naked calves. “I told you it can be exciting.”

“Maybe you’re right,” you sighed again and sank further into the cushions, letting their sweeping touches clear your mind. Sam’s hand closed around your breast and you gasped, opening your eyes to find him staring down at you, his face dangerously close to yours. Long strands of chestnut hair fell down into his eyes and you reached up to tuck them back in place, cupping his cheek once they were secure. His jaw was covered in faint stubble that scratched your palm and fingertips as you ran your hand down his neck and around to pull him the rest of the way down to you. You met his lips gently, closing your eyes as the kiss deepened. Sam’s tongue slid against yours with shiver inducing slowness, stealing your breath and igniting your desire. His big hand slipped up underneath your t-shirt and took a better hold of your firm flesh, his fingers dancing in tight circles around your nipple as you kissed.

Down below, Dean continued his journey up your legs, alternating his touch between feather light swirls and enticing scratches that left your skin covered in goosebumps. He teased along the hem of your shorts, his fingers sneaking underneath the sweats to tickle your inner thighs.

You moaned against Sam’s lips as Dean reached up and pressed his hand over your pussy. A rush of warmth flowed through your body, meeting his fingers in a throbbing pulse that made your breath catch. You felt the cushions move as Dean shifted on the couch, his hand leaving you as he went. You groaned at the sudden loss of pressure and lifted your hips in protest.

“Looks like you’re excited now,” he laughed and crawled onto his knees, placing his hands on your hips.

“Don’t tease me, Dean,” you whined.

With a quick smirk, he obliged, hooking his fingers around the elastic of your shorts and panties, pulling them down and away. He ran his hands back down your thighs, spreading them gently, forcing your knees to fall open. Dean licked his plump lips as he ran his thumbs lightly over your slit.

“Fucking beautiful.”

His voice alone was enough to send you reeling, but he reinforced the sensation with the gleam in his narrowed eyes as he leaned down to taste you. With a single swipe of his hot tongue, Dean forced your eyes closed and parted your lips, releasing a moan that Sam scooped right up with another dizzying kiss.

Dean hooked his arms underneath your knees and pressed his shoulders against your thighs as he dove in, setting to work. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh of your hips as you squirmed against his mouth, rocking up against his nose as he fucked you with his thick tongue.

Sam kept your top warm with exploring hands and wet kisses that mapped your face and neck. He sucked against your pulse, blew hot breaths along the ridge of your ear, traced the curve of each breast, tweaked each nipple.

The brothers worked every inch of you until you were shaking under their hands, whimpering mindlessly with rolling eyes and panting breaths.

Dean pushed you to the very brink and then suddenly pulled away, leaving you shivering and desperate.

“Wha-what the fuck, Dean?” you gasped as your body shook, every cell crying out to be relieved.

Dean smirked and sat back, opening his jeans and wrapping a fist around his cock, stroking it slowly as you stared at him. “Don’t want you to get tired too soon,” he said with a deep growl.

“Please,” you whined, running your hands down your stomach, needing to be touched again.

Sam caught your wrist, stopping you just before you could reach your throbbing clit. He sucked his teeth in disapproval and you dipped your head back to beg, but he silenced you with a shake of his head. 

“Get up here,” he growled, the corner of his upper lip curling into a sneer.

You swallowed hard, calming yourself and flipped over, scrambling onto your knees. Sam pulled you to him and you straddled his hips, settling down over the hard bulge of denim in his lap. He kissed you again, distracting you with his tongue while his hands slid up underneath your shirt. He pawed at your breasts and you whimpered when he left you, breaking the kiss to pull the tee up and away. When you emerged from the cotton, he attacked your neck, kissing his way down your throat and across collarbone while his fingers teased your nipples. You tossed your head back and snuck a peek at Dean who sat across the way, slowly stroking himself while he watched your eyes roll. Sam’s lips latched onto your left nipple, pulling the stiff bud between his teeth, and you cried out, your hands pushing through his long hair, holding on as you arched your back towards his hungry mouth.

“Please, Sam…” you whimpered, begging him for more. You rocked your hips against him, and he pulled back with a laugh.

“You need something, Baby Doll?”

Your body shook with a violent shiver and you sucked in a deep breath, staring into his heavy-lidded hazel eyes. “You.”

Sam’s reply was another firm kiss that made your head spin. His hand slid down your stomach and you lifted your hips as he pushed two long fingers deep inside of you. He felt so good you almost lost it right then, but he didn’t move, just kept his hand still, letting you feel him. Your fingers sifted through his hair and you grabbed a fistful, trying to control the urge to move.

Sam kissed your neck again, sucking hard against the pumping blood below your jaw. Your body was twitching, so near to breaking, but so ready for more. You bent your head, your lips falling against his temple as you whispered your plea, “Sam, please, fuck me.”

His left arm tightened around your back and finally he moved his hand, pumping his fingers quickly in and out, crooking them perfectly with each pass to rub against your g spot. You bounced in his lap, sweat breaking out across your brow, almost screaming when his big thumb pressed hard against your clit. Your body tightened, muscles drawing in towards your center, and you tugged on his hair once more. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Oh, not yet, Y/N/N.” Sam gave a short laugh and pulled away, removing his hand and leaving you soaked and whimpering once more. “I think Dean needs some attention.” He nodded towards his brother and you followed his gesture to see Dean waiting on the other end of the couch. His bottom lip was pulled tight between his teeth; his eyes were glassy and dark.

After a calming breath, you crawled off of Sam’s lap and made your way over to Dean, kneeling on the sofa and looking down at him. He had shed his tight jeans and sat with one knee up on the cushions, pumping his fist over his thick cock as he stared at you. You let your left hand fall to his thigh and sneak slowly upwards. You cupped his balls, running your middle finger gently along the underside, and watched as his head fell back against the couch, his lips parting with a husky moan. Leaning forward, you kissed him hard, running your tongue over his and then pushed his hand away, taking its place and wrapping your fingers around his erection. Dean’s hand landed on your lower back and he slid it up slowly to sit behind your neck, urging you down towards his cock with a gentle push.

You moved with his hand, dropping to his lap and immediately taking him into your mouth. His skin was hot and smooth on your tongue, and you wrapped your lips around him in a tight circle, pushing your way down until he hit the back of your throat. Dean moaned above you and kept his hand on your neck, guiding you gently into the rhythm he needed.

Behind you, Sam stood and removed his pants, kicking the denim and briefs away before climbing back onto the sofa. He knelt behind you and slid his huge hands down your back, tickling your spine with his calloused fingertips. You arched your back, offering him your ass and spreading your legs. He slipped between your cheeks and back into your still dripping pussy, stretching you on his fingers, rekindling the ebbing fire. You rocked on your knees, pushing yourself down on Sam’s hand as your lips lifted off of Dean’s cock. Back and forth you moved between them, trying to focus on your task, but your mind was slipping away. After a few moments, your lips left Dean with a tight pop and you sat back onto Sam’s fingers, once again reduced to begging.

“Please fuck me, Sam. I need you so bad.”

“You got me, baby.” He pushed you back down with a firm hand between your shoulders and you held your breath as you felt him line up and sink inside. The hard push of his cock inside you forced your mouth open in a silent scream. You shivered and closed your eyes as he seated himself fully inside and then pulled back slowly, readying his attack.

Dean’s hand found your neck again and he pulled you forward as Sam began to thrust. You locked your lips around Dean’s cock and sank down, holding your breath as you were filled to the brim by the brothers, so blissfully full.

Sam set the pace, the force of his thrusts propelling you up and down over Dean’s cock, and soon each of you were expelling curses and mindless cries into the dark motel room.

Dean came first, exploding into your mouth in a rush of warmth that flowed down your throat and made you hum gratefully. You drank him down, lapping at his flesh as he softened between your lips, his fingers relaxing in your hair. He sat back, sated and drunk on your attention, smiling as you pulled away and licked your lips clean.

Sam pulled you back then, reaching around your waist with one strong arm and pulling you up to your knees. He pushed back on his legs and held you against his chest, letting you take over and fuck yourself on his huge cock. He brushed the hair back from your neck and nipped at your ear, adding another sensation to push you a bit further. When he was close, his hand snaked down your stomach and he pressed his fingers alongside your swollen clit, applying a gentle pressure that set you off. You came hard, shaking in his arms as you bounced over him, riding him through the wave of your orgasm. Sam followed suit, spilling into you as you worked both of your bodies through the crest of pleasure.

You slowed, your hips rolling with choppy movements as the last dregs of energy flowed out of you. When Sam released his hold on you, you fell forward, down into Dean’s waiting arms. He tucked you under his wing and you wrapped a sluggish arm around his waist, holding yourself against his chest.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” You liked to be more eloquent in moments like this, to sing your partner’s praises, but there were no other words. Your mind was as exhausted as your body, and the poetry would have to wait.

Neither man seemed to mind, as they both let out a tiny laugh in response. Dean smoothed the hair back from your forehead and lay a kiss atop your head. “See? I told you football could be exciting.”

“Well, home run, Winchester,” you slurred as your eyes fluttered closed, lulled to sleep by his hand and the steady beat of his heart.

Sam laughed as he pulled his jeans on. “That’s baseball, Y/N/N.”

You waved a lazy hand in his general direction, not caring about anything anymore, and laughed. “Baseball, hockey, whatever. Touchdowns all around, boys! Score goes to the hometeam. Ten points to Gryffindor. Winner takes the pot. Jokers wild. Eight ball, corner pocket…”

Dean’s laughter shook you, and you smiled, tightening your arm around him. “Shh, go to sleep Y/N/N,” he whispered as he rubbed your back.

Sam pulled a blanket from the bed and threw it over you, tucking it around your legs and shoulders before settling back in his seat.

“Fanks, Sammy,” you yawned and snuggled closer to Dean, letting yourself drift off to sleep. “I love football.”

The brothers laughed, exchanging a look between them.

“I think we broke her,” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, but it was worth it,” he whispered, smiling down at your dreaming face. “Definitely worth it.”


End file.
